The Story of Fire
by hikarushining
Summary: ChinaXOther person Human names used First time on FanFiction. The red headed wonder starts out poor and homeless but not necessarily unhappy what could happen when she is invited by a strange boy to preform in front of some one who works for the Emperor? I'm putting this on T just in case DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone out there this is my first time publishing something please treat me nicely I'm in you hands_

The dirt under her feet shifted as she moved her feet in a half circle. The red haired girl started to sing, her voice a lyrical blowing of a wind chime. The words her mouth formed were ones of much power and age. The language in which her delicate tongue annunciated was an old language known only to those he knew how to listen to the slightest of sounds and the delicacy of that hidden beneath trust, hope, and grief. As the girl inhaled to sustain her voice. Others took notice of the magic forming in the open square. The onlookers were few at first but as one told many, more and more surrounded her. As she held a note, her delicate hands reached down to pick up her most beloved instrument. She drew the bow across the thin strings creating a wonderful sound. That was more controlled, beautiful, and finite than that of any master player. She sang with her instrument then releasing a harmony that could easily be unparalleled. But then the music drifted down and slowed. She was reaching a cliff and was desperately trying to hold on to the edge before all was over, and as fate would have it she fell and the music stopped leaving a ringing echo sound. A roar filled her ears. She bowed respectfully, smiling at the people around her. A few coins tinged as they hit the stone beneath her feet. Several children and a few grinning adults handed coins to her directly. She bowed deeply and graciously accepted them. Soon the cloud dispersed and she was left standing alone. She gently put away her instrument until a light hand tapped her shoulder. A boy with black short hair and grayish eyes looked up at her. He spoke in a soft unsure voice.  
"U-um excuse me but would you uhm mind coming with me I-I need to take you to see someone."  
"May I ask who" the girl spoke gently.  
"A-ah u-um" the boy stuttered out blushing, "his name Is Yong Soo you can come right?"  
"I guess, but this seems a little weird"  
"Yong Soo works for the Emperor so he has to uphold his honesty and honor, nothing bad will happen to you."  
"Thank you alright lead the way"  
"Thank you" he said back with a smile. They both walked through the plaza to the upper class district. The woman was enraptured by how clean and pristine the houses were here compared to the middle class and the slums. She saw many people in exquisite kimonos on and parasols, and she felt very embarrassed to be wearing a shabby old kimono that lost most color a long time ago. Shortly they arrived at a luxurious house fairly close to the Emperor's estate boundaries. They walked to the back of the house and were met with a cheerful brown haired girl smiling at them.  
"Welcome you must be Utako am I right?" She chirped happily  
"Yes that is me" Utako said cautiously not just anyone knew her name especially her given name. To most people she is known as Hikaru due to her beloved voice.  
"Wonderful, thank you very much Kiku you did well finding her like you said. Go put on proper clothes and inform your father." The brown haired girl said  
"Yes Mei Wang" Kiku said quietly and walked off looking back once.  
"A pleasure to meet you Utakoi I'm Mei Wang. I hope we become really good friends." Mei Wang said taking Utako's hand and dragging her to a room. A flurry of colors and fabrics whirled around Utako as she felt some one expertly undo her kimono. She shrieked trying to cover herself again but hands held her wrists, and she hear Mei Wang tell her cheerfully.  
"It's all right we're not going to hurt you, just a quick bath and a fresh pair of clothes!"  
Utako stood gaping "W-why are you doing this for me, I don't understand"  
"It's fine, don't worry now get in the tub!"  
Utako cautiously stepped in the water, realizing with her feet that the water was a very nice comfortable temperature. She slid the rest of her body in and sighed softly. It was like her body was being surrounded by the sun, and warming her to her very core. She felt something cold on her head then and heard Mei Wang tell her to keep her eyes closed. Utako did as instructed. Her head was massaged by the gentle hands of Mei Wang for a while. Then her body was lathered up and everything was rinsed at once. When she got out a soft fabric met her. The fabric was soft and slightly warm. Utako wrapped it around her tightly. She then heard a soft knocking at the door and Mei Wang gave the approval, and in stepped in a tall woman dressed in green silks. Everything from her body type to make up matched perfectly with each other.  
"Is this the one we are looking for?" The lady said as she glided around Utako.  
"Yep" chirped Mei Wang "I leave her in your hands!"  
"W-what wait who may I ask are you?" Asked Utako  
"My name is Lien Chung I am going to get you fitted and shall be your mannerisms teacher until I deem you do not need them any more" replied Lien Chung stiffly.  
"Ah thank you very much then" Utako said bowing.  
"Come with me Utako" said Lien Chung as she walked out gracefully. Utako was close behind her. They walked quickly to a room farther down the hall, and turned in. As soon as Utako looked in she was frozen stiff. The room was filled with thousands of different kimono patterns, each different but all absolutely beautiful.  
"Let me have a look at you drop the towel"  
Utako obeyed hesitantly.  
Lien Chung looked her over analytically not missing anything. She turned suddenly and walked over to a rack of different patterned red kimonos. Lien Chung picked out a one with flames licking up the edges into the middle of the fabric and with expert hands fully dressed Utako quickly and efficiently. Spinning the now clothed girl, Lien Chung got right on to her hair pulling is sharply back. Brushing the flames of hair was a difficult task in its self but, forcing them to go into a bun was I'm possible. Lien Chung settled for a half bun half down style that had managed to stay. Adding a light layer of make up to Utako's skin was the final touch to make Utako presentable. She stepped outside to find Mei Wang holding her instrument and leading her too an open room where a short haired man sat while writing something down. He looked up and smiled.  
"She looks absolutely amazing, thank you so much Mei,and give Lien my thanks as well." The man said to Mei Wang.  
"Yes Yong Soo" said Mei Wang bowing as she left, winking to Hikaru.  
"Your name is Utako if I'm not mistaken right?" Yong Soo asked Utako.  
"Yes are you the one who summoned me and prepared this for me?" She asked bowing.  
"Yes and no." He replied "I was the one who set it up but I am not the one who ordered this to be done, and if you pass me you will meet him."  
"Who is he?" Utako asked confused.  
"All in good time. So I hear that you are an excellent singer, right?"  
"I will say that I am good but there must be people better than me."  
"I will be the judge of that, sing"  
"What?"  
"Sing"  
"Why" Utako asked confused  
"I wish to see if you are a worthy singer, sing your very best song."  
"I do not have a best song" Yong Soo raised an eyebrow quizzically. "I sing songs that seem to fit the atmosphere and the person or people I'm playing for"  
"Then play a song for me"  
Utako took out her instrument and started a low sad tune and started to hum. The humming was like the breeze through a dark forest, haunting but light and high. Her voice broke out spoke of that forgotten, of that lost, of that dead, and of that that will bring joy. Her voice stopped and the music died off. Utako looked up at Yong Soo who had his eyes closed holding on to each note.  
"Well that settles that then" he said after awhile."  
"What?"  
"Not only are you worthy but are clearly the best singer and _ player I have ever heard."  
Utako blushed heavily "Thank you but I'm surely not the best."  
"Yet I say you are, you are to go to the Emperor's main estate immediately."  
"What!?" Utako breathed out scared "No I can't I'm a commoner impossible"  
"You are to go now and preform in front of the Emperor and if he deems you worthy, which I'm sure he will, you will become his next muse.

_Tell me how this went I might publish the next one soon along with other short stories_


	2. Chapter 2

The Emperor's palace was huge, bigger than any building Utako have ever seen. The beautiful art and silks hanging from the walls only added to the picturesque visage of the hall ways. She leaned to the side trying to catch a glimpse into one of the room but no such luck, for they have arrived at the Emperor's private audience room. They walked in and proceeded to the left hand wall of the room. The guard behind Utako locked the door while the other checked for any person who might have gotten in. Yong Soo stood beside her and once the all clear from the guards was given he proceeded to open a secret door to a narrow hallway.  
"You go alone from here please watch you step and good luck I know you will please him. Utako tentatively walked into the hallways after a few steps she heard the door behind her close. After the hallways was an open space not as huge as the hallways but enough for fifteen men to hold a tea ceremony. At the end of the room was a man dressed in red and gold clothing, and around him were pillows of silk. He looked up gently from the scroll he was reading. Utako's eyes widened. He was her age maybe a bit older, his eyes were a glittering dark gold and his long hair a dark creamy brown. Utako stared admiring the handsome person before her, until his voice brought her to her mind again.  
"Sorry may you repeat that"  
"I asked if you are the maiden Utako?"  
"Yes that's me" she bowed respectfully. His voice was like the masculine form of her own. Like bells blowing across the wind.  
"Good," he stood up and walked over to her. "I was wondering if you may sing for me, I hear you are blessed with an amazing voice?"  
"Ah is that what they say, I do not believe I am."  
"And why is that?"  
"I am not any different than those who are not me"  
"Why? I think that everyone is different."  
"We are all human, how does that make us any different to each other? It doesn't matter to who we were born, or what class-"  
"Yes it does, that class difference is the reason I'm the Emperor and you are there bowing to me"  
"Ah-"  
"But before we start a larger argument, may you play for me?"  
"Yes" Utako said with disdain dripping from her voice.  
The song started quite peppy and almost hyper, then melded into a more caring tune. It folded and bended, caressed and swept. The song slowed almost stopped, then was abruptly interrupted by a loud sad painful sound. It was short and quick but hurt. The Emperor cringed but as soon as it happened it was replaced by affection in music form. Hugging, kissing, comforting. And then it tapered off and stopped.  
"Why that song?" The Emperor said immediately after the last note played.  
"I didn't choose the song I played what was you"  
"What was me?"  
"That song was meant for you"  
"Really? Well then thank you for your time, please exit out the door to the right please."  
Utako looked to the right to find a sliding door she had never seen before.  
"Ah thank you" she said as she bowed.  
"Your welcome" the emperor went back to his first spot "My name is Wang Yao"  
Utako looked up surprised no one was told the Emperors name ever. She gulped, did this mean he was going to kill her? She walked to the door looking back once at the smiling man. As she walked out she thought he looked a little lonely though.

Utako was led to a room close by. The room had a bed a desk and a window looking out to a fully bloomed garden. She asked her escort how to get there and without questions he led her to the garden. When she arrived she was assaulted with the sweet scent of cherry trees and dogwood. The outside was slightly chilly but the pink flurries made the cold worth it. Utako's mouth gaped as she looked around at the beautiful garden around her. It was huge. She slowly walked along the stone walkway. She came to a bridge and cautiously walked across, not knowing how maintained it was. When she reached the middle her head turned trying to see the shimmer in the edge of her vision. Her eyes widened as a lake bloomed across her vision. Several Pecking willows draped down to the water lightly brushing against the surface. Utako's face lit up and her mouth dropped, the scenery here was beautiful. She noticed a little bench under one of the willow trees. She walked off the bridge and walked quickly to the bench and sat down. A breeze blew over her face and skin, it was calming and cool but it felt nice. Her auburn hair blew behind her billowing with the breeze. Her eyes closed and she pressed her face into the wind trying to feel more of the moving air. Her mouth opened and her mouth said nothing but notes breathed out between her lips. She sang of nothing but a tune was apparent. Her voice carried across the water and twirled and danced with the wind. Her voice now faint reached the ears of everyone who was listening to nothing.  
The Emperor sat at his desk writing important scrolls until he heard the light voice of Utako he knew her voice by heart even though he has only heard it once. His head leaned into the sound relishing in its purity.  
Utako's voice tapered off and was left listening to the ensemble of the wind and nature. She stood and returned to her room. When she arrived dinner was waiting for her. The food was exquisite, and she could not eat it all for her stomach was used to poorer and less food. The night was growing closed, and a woman came in to help Utako change into her evening clothes. She was about to go lay down when a knock sounded at the door.  
"Yes?"  
At first there was no reply, and then a soft "good night" and the figure left. Utako was left utterly confused, but instead of searching for the mysterious person she slept. The clouds in her head muddled then dispersed, as sleep gave her wings to fly into the newly unclouded sky. She dreamt of home and her past simple life and of the unknown to come.

A wonderful reviewer said to me one day that in China where my story is set they did not wear kimonos very often, and I know that is true. But I want to say that my story is a hetalia story so I wanted to blend cultures a little bit. Like how I see Utako in a tatami room when she visits Korea, then she goes to china. Which is where the rest of the story will be based in. Thank you all who have reviewed and future reviewers please sign in so I can PM to your response.

For the next chapter I actually had to go buy Erhu music to fuel my creativity and I really can see Utako playing the music as I listen. Review ideas that you might want to see in future chapters. Arigato gozaimasu!ㇰ1ㇰ1

Its so painfully obvious I didn't edit these chapters...BUT I will in the future!

-Your ever loyal Hikaru!


End file.
